escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Description In the new season of Escape the Night, Joey Graceffa ventures into purgatory to rescue his friends, who have fallen in past eras, from the clutches of the Collector. However, his rescue mission soon becomes a survival mission as the Collector’s Museum of the Dead come to life.Deadline Guests Special Guests Liza, Nikita, and MatPat will be returning as special guests but not competing. Shane was mentioned in the official trailer, but it is unconfirmed if he will be physically appearing in Season 4. Also making an appearance is the Sorceress and Mortimer, though we don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Episodes # Collecting the Dead: Part 1 # The Museum of Death : Part 2 # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Progress Chart :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and survived. :█ The guest was imprisoned but was saved. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and died. :█ Yet to be determined until the next episode releases : How they Died * Justine Ezarik - Choked by the Pharaoh. Other Deaths No other deaths have been confirmed at the moment. Tarot Cards Joey Graceffa= |-| Rosanna Pansino= |-| DeStorm Power= |-| Colleen Ballinger= |-| Alex Wassabi= |-| Timothy DeLaGetto= |-| Justine Ezarik= |-| Tana Mongeau= |-| Gabbie Hanna= |-| Bretman Rock= Trailers ESCAPE THE NIGHT SEASON 4 Exclusive Teaser 1 ESCAPE THE NIGHT NEW SEASON IS ALL STARS !!! THE ALLSTAR GUESTS ARE REVEALED Escape The Night Teaser 2 Escape the Night Season 4 All Stars OFFICIAL TRAILER Other Media Olivia Hines Wins Costume Design for Escape the Night - Streamys Premiere Awards 2018|Olivia Hines hinting at a Season 4 at the 2018 Streamy Awards Gallery Season 4.jpg|Joey looking into the crystal at the end of Season 3 that hinted at Season 4. D8Znh7NU8AAMF3V.jpg large.jpg|First promotional poster from the official TwitterTwitter page, hiding guest faces. AllStars-0.png|Reveal that Season 4 would be an All Stars season. All Stars Full.jpg|Original Face Reveal Promo Poster with wrong date. Etn-s4-key-art-fixed.jpg|Face Reveal Promo Poster with correct date. Etn4.jpg|Season 4 billboard picture. Trivia * Fans speculated that this season would be an All Stars edition based on the deceased guests in the crystal at the end of Season 3. Joey confirmed this on InstagramInstagram. * This is the first season to feature guests that died in the previous seasons. * Alex, DeStorm, Tana, and Gabbie are from Season 2, Rosanna and Colleen are from Season 3, Timothy and Justine are from season 1, and Joey from all three previous seasons, making the guests Season 2 heavy. * Season 4 is the only season to occur in purgatory rather than a place that is trapped in time in the real world. * Every promo trailer for the guests featured sounds from when they died, however, since Bretman has not died, no audio plays. * Justine appears to be angry in the billboard picture, and the Escape the Night Instagram team responded with, "She is." * Joey tried to get Lele to return, but she never responded to him, so her spot as a competitor/special guest was passed over. * Season 4's first episode aired on July 11, 2019, airing later in the year than the other seasons. References Category:Escape the Night Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters